This invention relates to an apparatus for chamferring a rectangular article, especially machine tools such as the throw away tip with high accuracy.
Hithertofore, chamferring of a rectangular article such as the throw away tip was performed by a manual operation with low efficiency and insufficient accuracy. Also there has been available no chamferring apparatus for hard rectangular article such as throw away tip at its peripherical edges and corners with high accuracy in a continuous operation.